


heart to heart and eyes to eyes

by rantaroT_T



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eldritch Angels, Eye Horror, Gen, Horror, but not 2 bad doe, late halloween fic LOL HAHA, maybe sacreligious?, multiple eyes, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantaroT_T/pseuds/rantaroT_T
Summary: Something's wrong with Kun these days.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun
Kudos: 13





	heart to heart and eyes to eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a comission fic for my dearest [lauren](https://twitter.com/v_ioletaa) !! i hope you like it !!

Ten's mother would run her long fingers through the silky white feathers of his wings when he was younger. She would coo soft lullabies for him and the dozens of eyes watching her, smiling gently at the droopy look of them all. She'd run her fingers through the feathers and close each individual eye nestled in them. 

_"You are safe, my love,"_ she would whisper, cradling him close before setting him down for a nap. _"You have millions of little friends looking out for you."_

The eyes on his face and wings succumbed to sleep, falling shut. The eyes littering his tiny body shot open, glowing faintly. His mother thanks her lucky stars her angel was so blessed. 

Now that he's older, he can't help but agree. Nothing can hide from the grace and fury of an angel, especially not an angel blessed with Sight. Not a sinner or demon escapes him, and he's proud of that. 

The moonlight reflects in the whites of hundreds of eyes and Ten feels safe and sated. He Sees all, so he will protect all. 

🌙🌙

Kun dreams of blood. 

It's everywhere; his skin, his hair, under his nails, and in his mouth. It lingers despite how much he washes and rinses it out. The coppery sting lives in his crusted clumps of hair and under his tongue and it _won't come out._ He sobs and pleads and begs for it to wash away and leave him alone, but all it does is stain his skin and hair. The taste of it crowds his mouth until he's drowning in a sea of crimson.

When he wakes up, there's no blood anywhere but in his veins. 

🌙🌙

Getting through the day is harder now. It was tiring before, but the exhaustion he feels now is bone deep and overwhelming. Kun plasters on a smile and trudges on, weary. He knows his friends and members are aware of his mood but they seem to not care or think too deeply about; a passing, reassuring smile here and a shoulder pat there is all they give him. He doesn't know if he's grateful or hurt. 

Slowly, he finds himself hiding away or running off somewhere quiet under the excuse of solo schedules or meetings with Sooman. He sighs to himself and tries to ignore the hideous shapes under his eyelids. He's so tired and hungry but he's too scared to rest. Something inside him fears the dark and the visions he sees in his slumber. They feel less like dreams now and more like curling, far off memories. The thought makes him quiver. 

A week passes and he thinks maybe he'll be able to just live like this, creaky and haunted but functional. When he goes to sleep, he dreams of a meal and a broken leg. The pain is so sharp he jolts awake, crying out in terror and shock. Except he doesn't, because his vocal cords make no noise. He looks around and his blood runs cold.

He's out on the street, limping his way past the dorm. He can't control his limbs or his mouth or anything but he knows he's moving. He can see his surroundings change and he can feel every stab of electric pain shooting up his leg with every mangled step. He wails internally when the dorm vanishes from sight. His body makes just a bit farther before the pain in his throat starts. The center of his throat burns and steams as if being boiled alive. Kun wants to scream and claw at it, but his body still refuses to listen. He screams again, desperate to make some noise and force his body into listening to him. His body keeps going.

Not a moment later, a familiar voice catches his ears. Kun sobs when he sees Ten come into view, eyebrows and lips curled in concern.

_Help me,_ he wails. _Please, please help me._

Ten doesn't hear him, and Kun's resolve breaks. He curls up in this void and resigns himself to being a puppet. 

🌙🌙

"Kun!" Ten calls, concerned and scared. Kun keeps walking, heaving breaths. Ten gets closer, stepping in time next to him. His eyes are empty and fading, lips blue and trembling. "Kun, what…?" He notices it then, the bubbling skin on his neck. It's an angry red and nearly steaming. Ten's blood runs cold. _Of course._

He unfurls his wings and eyes, stopping Kun with a hand on his chest. "You will leave this human alone," he whispers, desperate to to do this without hurting his friend. Kun, the demon inhabiting Kun, really, snarls and comes into focus. 

The bubbling skin finally rips open to reveal a shiny red ruby in the center of Kun's throat. A guttural sound escapes the demon in Kun's body as two sets of arms, long and clawed and _horrific,_ rip their way out of Kun's back with the loud sound of bones cracking and blood splattering everywhere. Ten watches with a wince as Kun's gentle features sharpen and split his skin to accommodate the demon and it's horns. The demon's arms reach around to scratch down Kun's primary arms and chest. The lacerations don't bleed as they should, instead opening up as teething voids. Ten despairs. 

Ten may have been blessed with Sight, but demons like these were cursed with a Hunger so overpowering they needed mouths and teeth at the ready to consume. When possessing humans, they consumed everything around them before consuming their host. Ten fears that even if he can save Kun's body, he won't be able to save Kun's soul. 

"You will _leave!"_ Ten tries again, letting his Grace leak from his eyes like thick honey. The demon gurgles out a hissed laugh. In a scratchy imitation of Kun's voice, it says, "This body is mine now, no _angel_ can take it from me."

The demon's void-teeth mouths roar, arms rearing up to claw and scratch at Ten. He pushes himself back with the force of his wings, gritting his teeth. Kun's body is bleeding from dozens of small cuts and from his nose, clearly under strain and in pain but the demon pushes despite it. Ten doesn't want to cause his friend's body any unnecessary pain but the only way he can get close enough to properly exorcise him is too incapacitate him. 

The demon roars again, twisting Kun's mouth into an unnatural toothy grin, drooling grossly. "C'mon, angel, just let me have a taste and I'll let you go!" One of it's claws scratches across Ten's left wing in an attempt to grab him. The demon laughs, licking it's claw clean of the silvery ichor. Ten hisses, bringing his wing closer to his core. 

"Enough!" Ten shouts, opening the eyes across his arms, legs, and collarbone. The demon stills, frozen by their unnatural gaze. "No!" It shouts, body creaking in a vain attempt to move. Ten stares balefully, striding closer with a renewed sense of purpose. He holds out his right arm and touches Kun's forehead. _"You will leave, and never return to this plane again."_ He commands in the ancient tongue. The demon in Kun's body cries out in pain as its essence is burned from its host. 

The claws disintegrate, flesh and blood rotting away. The gem falls, leaving a faint outline on Kun's throat. The ruptured and broken skin repairs itself. The blood still splattered around and on him remains as the only evidence to what happened. Kun looked worse for wear and would probably awaken sore and confused, but for now he was safe. Ten sighs and retracts his wings, eyes closing and Grace returning

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyjoestar) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gardenqian)


End file.
